


Uncomfortable

by thefavourite



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Coping, Depression, F/M, Healing, Illness, M/M, Multi, Sibling Love, Strained Relationships, Suicide mention, grunge!trandon, non-canon AU, t@gged - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefavourite/pseuds/thefavourite
Summary: When the memories bend, I'll see you at the end.in which, a lung infection-stricken trevor askill ends up in an tense, awkward situation after his trusted step-sister, rowan fricks, leaves him in the care of his ex-boyfriend, brandon darrow. sparks strangely fly as the two boys bond over scars, a love for film and a sense of being lost in love, all over the course of a span of one sappy july month.





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickthemorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickthemorgan/gifts).



> my first literate trandon fic, whoo! this one is for all their stans, and especially dedicated to my best friend, the number one trevor warrior; i somehow discovered your profile while reading another trandon drabble. hope you like this.

a "sort" of prologue

"alright," eighteen year-old rowan fricks swerved on the balls of her feet, slipping and siding her slick way into her step-brother's bedroom. "the sun waits for no one, my dear sibling." the teenager giggled at her own jokes, flipping his window blinds open as he audibly groaned at the glaring projection of summer sunshine. trevor askill, of rowan's ripe age, had spent the first two days after his slight diagnosis of a viral lung infection at home, sleeping, eating, practicing guitar, vomiting, bathing and rewatching his favorite films. he had set up a one-per-say schedule so cleanly; today's film was david fincher's classic 2010 biopic, "the social network". 

"what time is it?" trevor tiredly slipped out to rowan, sitting up in bed as he took a gulp out of the nearly crushed ginger ale can on his bedside table.  
"high time for me to leave," again, the brunette sniggered at herself. "also known as noon. brandon's on his way. be a little presentable and friendly, please. that is all i ask for."  
"ah, satan's gonna be my nurse until august." trevor sighed underneath his breath. the two boys hadn't spoken since a rough breakup due to trevor's bitter jealousy back in april; brandon, being bull-headed, refused to walk away on their relationship, yet trevor protested, not being able to look at his best friend the same way after fucking him at LEAST twenty times over.

rowan was the perfect caretaker, a witty perfectionist with a mother's touch. she would rather spend days changing her brother's sheets than visiting her deeply-in-love parents in california, where they'd headed after the siblings graduated from high school, and the new mexico step-pair were happy to fend for themselves in their family home for the summer. trevor was only able to slip away by inadvertently contracting the illness from his close friend, and seemingly, rowan's life partner, elisia brown.

before trevor could protest his live-in nurse leaving the room, suddenly, a rhythmic knock came at the very front of the house. he followed rowan to the familiar source closely.  
"honey, i'm home!" a male voice jeered, which she responded to non-verbally by pushing the wooden door open. brandon darrow wore a self-satisfied grin as his close friend spilled into his arms, a sweet moment cut short by trevor tapping his sister on the shoulder, just enough to get her attention.  
"save some for me, eh?" trevor cracked, leaning for what he hoped to be a short embrace with his ex, but switched quickly into a warm, welcoming bear hug. they missed each other deeply, and yet, their prides built walls around them, a barrier to keep them from speaking on it.

"it's good to see you again, t." brandon could feel his heart doing backflips as he spoke to the boy, the one who felt like the only boy alive, the one who stuck to the back of his brain like peanut butter on bread, or any surface really. his other half felt indescribable, but all trevor knew was that this was going to be a long, long summer.


End file.
